


DS9: NEW BEGINNINGS

by Count_Snarcula



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Culture, Angst, Canon Continuation, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-Canon, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_Snarcula/pseuds/Count_Snarcula
Summary: Sixteen years after the events of WYLB, Sisko returns from the Celestial Temple. Will he be able to save Julian Bashir? Can the Dominion really change its ways? Find out what new challenges and obstacles lie ahead of our favorite Starfleet crew.
Relationships: Benjamin Sisko/Kasidy Yates, Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/OFC, Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien, Kira Nerys/OMC, other relationships mentioned
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Return of the Emissary

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story in 2015, on fanfiction.net, under the name BlankBullet. After 5 years, I’ve decided to post a slightly more polished version of my fic.
> 
> The story is set 16 years after the show’s final episode – it’s basically my version of what season eight would be like. The story does not take into account the events of the novels or any other post-TV-series material. Tags may go up. Some surprise characters may show up later. 
> 
> Reviews would be very much appreciated :)

Kira Nerys spent the last three hours reading staff reports and answering subspace messages from incoming cargo ships. Trying to find refuge in the quiet confines of her office, she regarded the ever-growing pile of pads on her desk with unmitigated disdain.

As she sat back in her chair, Kira let out an exasperated sigh and absentmindedly started playing with an old, worn-out baseball. In the last sixteen years the ball became a source of both, hope and sorrow. It was so much more than just a souvenir left behind by a dear friend. In a way, it was a message, or rather a promise, that Benjamin Sisko would one day return from the Celestial Temple and resume his duties as Deep Space Nine's Captain.

Shortly after Sisko's disappearance, Admiral Ross gave Kira his full support in commanding the station alongside her First Officer, Commander Ezri Dax. It was an unprecedented arrangement between the Federation and the Bajoran government, which paved the way for Bajor to eventually join the UFP.

Starfleet officers remained on the station to ensure that the peace treaty with the Dominion was honored by both sides, as well as to aid several planets in the Gamma Quadrant, including Cardassia Prime, in rebuilding their worlds after the devastating losses they had suffered during the war.

Keeping the Klingons, the Romulans and the Cardassians in check whilst ensuring that the Jem'Hadar stay away from the Alpha Quadrant was by no means an easy task, and Deep Space Nine often found itself caught in the crossfire of opposing interests and mutual animosities.

 _“Sometimes running this station is more challenging than operating in the Bajoran resistance cell,”_ Kira thought, but her musings were suddenly interrupted by a commotion occurring in Ops.

She could hear a heated argument between her Chief of Security – a tall, dark-haired Bajoran named Parias – and a familiar Ferengi bartender demanding to speak with the captain.

Stepping down to Ops, she gave her uninvited "guest" an annoyed look.

"What do you want, Quark?"

"Captain, I want to file an official complaint!" Quark bellowed, shrugging Parias' hand off his shoulder.

"That's the third one this week," Dax said, smiling sympathetically at Parias, who in turn crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Ignoring Dax's comment, Quark stepped closer to Kira.

"How do you expect me to run an entertainment establishment on this station if your Chief of Security keeps confiscating half of my stock!"

"This better not be about the Saluvian ale again," Kira said irritably, placing her hands on her hips.

"My customers love it! And who am I to oppose the 45th Rule of Acquisition which clearly states that if there's a high demand for…."

"Quark!" Parias interrupted, his patience finally running its course. "You know as well as I do, that Saluvian ale has been banned by both, the Bajoran Government and the Federation. You cannot import nor sell it in your bar and that's final!"

"And for good reason," Dax added, turning to the Ferengi. "Even small amounts of ale may cause some unwanted side effects such as hallucinations and in some cases, temporary memory loss".

"I wouldn't exactly call them unwanted," Quark quipped, flashing his sharp-edged teeth. "The Saluvian ale constitutes nearly one-third of my weekly profit!".

Kira rolled her eyes, but Quark seemed undeterred.

"Surely we can work out a compromise, Captain," he continued, greedily rubbing his hands together. "Tell you what, I get a dispensation regarding the Saluvian ale trade, and you get 5% of the profit…"

"That's enough Quark," Kira cut in, unwilling to humor the Ferengi any longer. "We've been over this before. If that thick head of yours didn't register it the first time, perhaps you'll be more receptive to Federation laws after spending a few days in the brig".

"10% percent?" Quark asked innocently, his brazenness fading rapidly.

Parias couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction as he grabbed Quark by his elbow and, ignoring the Ferengi's protests, dragged him to the nearest Trubolift.

Kira decided to join them. "Dax, if anybody needs me, I'll be at the Replimat".

Ezri nodded in confirmation. She was about to return to her work when an alert notification showed up on her console. She looked at the readings on the monitors and frowned in confusion.

"Captain!" she called out, causing Kira, Parias and Quark to look at the Trill expectantly. "There's something strange going on with the wormhole. You need to see this".

"On screen," Kira commanded as Ezri activated the large, oval monitor.

The sight before them rendered them almost speechless. The wormhole opened up, displaying green, yellow and pink flashes of light, flickering like a malfunctioning replicator.

"I've never seen it do _that_ before," Quark finally broke the silence, his eyes still glued to the monitor.

Dax pressed several buttons on her console, activating subspace scanners in order to determine the cause of such unusual phenomenon.

"I'm reading highly elevated levels of neutrinos and a slight decrease in verteron nodes," she reported, still confused.

"Do you know what's causing it?" Kira asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I have no idea," Dax replied.

Parias glanced at the screen and said, "I don't see any ships coming through – perhaps they're cloaked".

Dax shook her head. "There are no ships. The sensors would have picked up their warp signatures or any other energy impulses emitted by the focal arrays".

Deep Space Nine went a long way from being a crude Cardassian refinery for uridium ore to one of the most technologically-advanced Federation posts. If there was a ship or any sort of anomaly approaching the station, the sensors would have picked it up immediately and Dax would have been the first one to know about it.

Kira's combadge suddenly chirped, "Nog to Kira".

"Go ahead Lieutenant," Kira answered, her eyes never leaving the wormhole.

"I think you'd better come down to the Promenade sir," Nog said, sounding perplexed.

 _“Now what?”_ Kira thought, exchanging concerned glances with Parias.

"What's going on, Nog?"

"I'm not sure. Hundreds of Bajorans gathered around the temple. It probably has something to do with the way the wormhole is acting up".

"We're on our way".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Kira stepped out of the turbolift and entered the promenade, she saw hundreds of her compatriots gathered around the Bajoran shrine. They were relatively quiet but the tension in the air was almost tangible. Parias was not far behind Kira, his dissention with Quark forgotten under the unusual circumstances.

The two Bajorans exchanged silent looks. Leaving Quark behind, they rushed towards the temple to investigate what was going on. As they pressed through the crowd, they gradually slowed down their pace. The last thing they needed is to cause panic among the station's inhabitants.

Quark briefly considered taking advantage of the situation to slip back to his bar, but his curiosity got the better of him. Looking around the promenade, he quickly spotted his nephew near the security office and decided to confront him.

"Nog, would you mind telling me what's going on in here?" he asked, regarding the crowd with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

"I think the Bajorans are worried about the Prophets," Nog replied. "If the wormhole collapsed, they'd be cut off from their Gods".

Quark narrowed his eyes, his Ferengi brain immediately set to calculate the possible financial advantages of such an event.

"And what better way to calm one's shattered nerves after such a devastating, spiritual upheaval, than to drown your sorrows in the nearest bar," he muttered quietly to himself.

Nog gave Quark a disapproving glare. "That's not a good time to think about profit, uncle!" he chastised.

Quark waved him off. "You spend too much time with these sentimental humons".

Meanwhile, Kira and Parias managed to reach the entrance to the temple. Several Bajorans, both civilians and the station's personnel, were waiting outside for their prylars to address them, or perhaps relay a message from the Prophets themselves. Kira could tell everyone was anxious – some immersed in silent prayer, others nervously whispering to each other. As hard as she tried not to show it, she was feeling nervous herself.

Sensing her discomfort, Parias put his hand over hers. She looked him in his warm, brown eyes and reciprocated with a gentle smile, his gesture reminding her how happy she was to have him in her life.

Kira didn't even know when or _how_ Parias managed to find his way into her heart, especially after the cold way she treated him when he’d first arrived on the station to replace Odo as Chief Security Officer. She would limit her interactions with him to curt commands and nit-picking at his status reports. She knew her behavior was irrational, and that Parias hadn't done anything to deserve such an unfair treatment.

Perhaps she saw him as a threat to Odo's legacy? An intruder that arrogantly tired to fill in a space left by someone who was irreplaceable. Fortunately, if Parias was affected by her demeanor, he never let it show. In fact, his professionalism and diligence quickly earned him great respect of the entire staff. Even Quark had to admit that Parias became a worthy adversary in Odo's absence, as none of the Ferengi's usual shenanigans went past the radar of the new security officer.

Eventually, Kira realized she couldn't find a genuine reason to dislike the man. Then it dawned on her that she shouldn’t try to. When she found out that Parias had also fought in the Bajoran resistance during the occupation, she found herself confining in him more often, as they shared painful experiences from the past.

Initially, they became close friends. Kira didn't want to involve herself romantically with anyone. She spent five years waiting for her true love – the Changeling that left the station… left her to join his people in the Great Link. But Odo never came back and Parias was always there when she needed him. He was patient, understanding and respectful of her feelings. He had a quiet, understated strength about him and Kira was grateful to have someone like him by her side. 

After what seemed like an hour, two elderly monks finally emerged from the shrine, holding a silver vessel that everyone immediately recognized as the one containing the Orb of Prophecy and Change. The orb was glowing, emitting colorful lights, similar to those coming from the wormhole.

One of the monks raised his hands and the crowd went silent.

"Fear not my children," he called out. "The Prophets have spoken. It is a time of new beginnings".

Just as he uttered these words, the orb emitted a great flash of light which engulfed the entire promenade. The Bajorans covered their eyes and took a step back. There was no palpable energy impulse, but the light was so intense that it was impossible to look in the orb's direction. Suddenly, the light disappeared as unexpectedly as it emerged.

Kira finally dared to look up and was relieved to see that the promenade was still in one piece. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary: no injuries among the onlookers, no visible damage on the upper and lower levels. But that didn't mean they were out of the woods yet. The flash of light must have meant something and Kira was determined to find out what it was.

Her combadge suddenly chirped. "Dax to Kira"

The Bajoran mentally braced herself for some bad news. "Go ahead".

"What was that?!" Dax asked, the pitch of her voice slightly raised.

"The orb…" Kira tried to answer, but words failed her as she was still unsure what just happened. “Honestly, I have no idea what’s going on”.

* * *

Back at Ops, Ezri rubbed her eyes. The sudden flash of light that hit the station gave her quite the scare, not to mention a mild headache. She was hoping Kira had some answers for her but the Captain was as confused as everybody else. She suspected something strange might have happened in the Bajoran temple.

"At least we know communications are still up" the Trill said, trying to sound optimistic.

"What about the wormhole?" Kira asked.

Ezri quickly activated the main screen and checked the console.

"Looks like it's back to normal" she said with relief, watching the wormhole regain its regular bluish hue, then close with a quick flash of light. "I'm not picking up any unusual readings or disturbances".

"That's good to know," Kira replied. 

Just as Ezri began to relax, the unexpected hiss of the doors to the Captain's office made her jump. She abruptly turned around and made a move to inspect the possible locking-system malfunction, then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a familiar figure casually strolling down the stairs leading from the main office to the lower level of Ops. Keeping his left hand behind his back, the man occupied the other by tossing his baseball up and down.

It took Ezri a minute to find her voice again.

"B-Benjamin?"

Sisko gave her a toothy grin.

"Good to see you again, Old Man".


	2. Long Time No See

After the initial shock slightly abated, Ezri gathered her wits and pulled Sisko into a tight hug. He smiled and hugged her back. They stood in an embrace for a good minute before Dax pulled back to take a good look at her old friend.

He was still wearing his Starfleet uniform, the same one he wore they day he disappeared to join the Prophets in the Celestial Temple. His face, however, seemed aged, his features more pronounced, the thin goatee going gray.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, her inquisitive mind almost going into overdrive. How did it feel to coexist with the wormhole aliens? Why did he age? Did he miss his family and friends? Did the experience change him in any way? Was there a particular reason why he decided to come back now?

"I still can't believe you're really here," she finally said, barely managing to stop her voice from trembling with joy.

"I suppose I've been gone a little longer than I anticipated," he replied almost nonchalantly, as if the last sixteen years were merely a slight delay in his schedule.

Dax shook her head and gave him a warm smile.

"You look a bit…. older now," she observed.

She couldn't help herself. They knew each other so well throughout more than just one lifetime. Dax's two previous hosts – Curson and Jadzia – formed such a strong bond with him that it was only natural for Ezri to regard Sisko as the closest friend she ever had. His long absence left a hole in her heart that no one else could fill. She knew her comment would not offend him.

"I would think that there is no passage of time in the noncorporal realm of the Prophets," she quickly added.

"And you'd be right," he calmly replied, "but I asked the Prophets to return me in a state _linear_ to this timeline".

Ezri raised her eyebrows, prompting Sisko to elaborate.

"I thought it would be easier that way for Jake and Kasidy".

Upon hearing their names, Ezri gasped, her blue eyes as wide as two saucers.

"Jake! Kasidy! Joseph! We need to contact them right away!"

The unexpected reunion with her old friend left her in such a state of elation that she had completely forgotten about the rest of the universe. She probably wouldn't have noticed if a vicious Klingon was about to slit her throat. Now her brain was working at warp speed, the implications of his return becoming more obvious.

"…and we need to contact Starfleet as soon as possible. And Kira! And the Bajoran government of course! The people of Bajor will be overjoyed at seeing their Emissary".

She was rambling, she knew that, but there were so many things that needed to be dealt with before they could simply sit down and have a friendly chat.

Sisko couldn't help but chuckle at the Trill's reaction, though he understood where it was coming from. In the Celestial Temple, time didn't really matter. Sixteen years were no different than a second or a whole century in fact. Among the Prophets, he was free from corporal feelings, needs and desires. But as soon as he rematerialized in his former office, he was flooded with memories and a strong sense of belonging. He _felt_ joy and excitement, _needed_ to see his family and friends again, and most importantly, he _desired_ his old life back.

"Relax, Old Man," he said, interrupting Ezri's ongoing stream of consciousness, "Jake and Kasidy already know I'm back".

Dax didn't have to question him about that. She knew he had a way of contacting his family via visions and dreams. She was glad he'd already announced his arrival.

Taking a deep breath, she collected herself then let out a sigh of relief.

"So, where do we start?"

"I'd like to see the promenade".

"As far as I know, you've caused quite a commotion down there," Dax said.

"Is that a fact?" he replied, a toothy smile gracing his face.

He was finally home.

* * *

The very moment Sisko appeared on the promenade, he was surrounded by astonished Bajorans and equally flabbergasted Starfleet officers. Murmurs and whispers scattered above the crowd, growing louder and louder with each second until the whole promenade became a scene of openly expressed amazement.

"The Emissary is back!"

"Thank the Prophets!"

"Our Emissary has returned from the Celestial Temple!"

As Sisko tried to make his way through the crowd, he couldn't take two steps without being stopped by faithful Bajorans who wanted to greet him personally, kiss his hand or ask him to bless their children. Sisko was patient and gracious in receiving such a warm welcome, but in truth, he felt a little embarrassed and overwhelmed. He understood his position as the Emissary and how much he meant to the Bajoran people, but he would never get used to their blind devotion.

Ezri managed to squeeze though the crowd and reach Kira, who was now standing alongside Parias, Nog and Quark near the security office. Judging by their astonished faces, the four of them were still in a state of complete shock.

"Sisko….," Kira whispered, unable to formulate a complete sentence.

Ezri smiled knowingly. She’d probably had the same baffled expression just a moment ago.

It took Kira every ounce of self-restraint not to forcefully toss everyone aside and throw herself in the arms of her long-gone friend. Instead, she waited patiently for Sisko to approach them. It took him a while, but he finally managed to reach them.

"Nerys! Or should I say, _Captain_ Kira," Sisko said with a wide grin, noticing the rank insignia on her left collar.

Kira reciprocated with a warm smile of her own and took his hands into hers.

"I… words can't express how happy I am to see you, Benjamin".

"Same here, Captain," Nog interjected.

"It's an honor to finally meet you sir," Parias added and extended his hand to the Emissary. Sisko gladly took it.

After Kira formally introduced her Chief of Security, Quark loudly cleared his throat. He found the whole reunion too sappy for his taste.

"What a fantastic opportunity to celebrate," the Ferengi chimed in, patting Sisko's shoulder. "I suggest we move the welcoming party to my bar. Drinks on the house!"

Sisko couldn't help but smile. "That's a very generous offer, Quark. But I'd rather go somewhere a bit more private.”

"How about the wardroom?" Kira suggested.

"Great," Sisko replied, content on leaving the bustling promenade and take care of the formalities surrounding his arrival. "I need to contact Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco and the Bajoran government before I go back to Earth".

A flash of disappointment crossed Kira's face but she quickly covered it up with a forced smile. When Sisko's father passed away a few years after the war, Kasidy moved to Earth and took over his restaurant. Jake came along with her and pursued his career as a writer. Kira couldn't blame Benjamin for wanting to reunite with his loved ones in New Orleans.

Sisko knew Kira all too well not to notice the Bajoran's reaction. He quickly addressed it.

"I hope I can convince Kasidy and the boys to come back to DS9 with me," he clarified.

Kira's eyes brightened and Dax came to a realization.

"You said _boys_. You know about your younger son, Joseph?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I've kept in touch with Kasidy throughout the years. I can't wait to finally meet him".

He then turned to Kira. "Captain, would you mind lending me a runabout?"

"I can do better than that," she said and exchanged a meaningful glance with Ezri.

The Trill eagerly tapped her combadge. "Dax to Worf"

The Klingon's baritone voice on the other end was loud and clear.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Prepare the Defiant. We're going on a little trip to Earth," she explained cheerfully.

"Earth?" Worf sounded surprised. Why would they need a battleship to travel to Earth? Surely a runabout would suffice. Unless, there were some unusual circumstances he hadn't been told about.

It was Sisko's turn to chime in, secretly hoping to catch the Kilngon off guard. Truth be told, he had no idea Commander Worf was still present on DS9 since he’d accepted the position of ambassador to Qo'noS shortly after the Dominion war. Either way, Sisko was glad that Worf was still around. That meant almost every member of his old crew was on the station.

"Commander Worf, this is Captain Sisko," he said, anticipating the Klingon's reaction.

There was none; just intense silence. Undeterred, Sisko continued.

"I could use a ride to Earth, Commander".

There it was, a reaction in a form of a barely audible growl, followed by a loud sigh.

"Ezri, is this supposed to be some kind of a joke?" Worf asked, his stern voice laced with disapproval. "Because if it is, I do not find it amusing".

It was Kira's turn to join the conversation.

"It's not a joke, Worf," she said with a genuine note in her voice. "Captain Sisko is really back".

Another long pause.

Sisko, Ezri and Kira exchanged amused glances. It must have taken Worf a while to process the information.

"In that case, welcome back Captain," he finally said, sounding as composed and formal as he always did. "The Defiant will be ready in an hour".

Sisko clasped his hands behind his back, his face beaming with satisfaction.

"I'll see you on the bridge, Commander".

* * *

Back in the wardroom, Sisko used the subspace communicator to contact Starfleet and spent about thirty minutes talking to Admiral Ross. As expected, Ross was very pleased to see Sisko again and promised to take care of all the necessary procedures to officially reinstate him as DS9's captain. Sisko would have to share responsibilities with Kira, where one would take command over Starfleet officers, the other over the Bajoran personnel. Both Kira and Sisko were satisfied with that arrangement.

"It's really good to see you again Ben," Ross said, leaning closer to the monitor. "Make sure to drop by San Francisco someday. It's been a while since we last played a game of poker," he added with a smile and ended the transmission.

Just as the monitor went black, Sisko let out a sigh and turned to face Kira. "I suppose it's time to call the Bajoran officials".

"I already took the liberty of contacting them. I told them you were exhausted and that you would contact them later, after some much needed rest".

"I _really_ appreciate that," he said, exchanging knowing smiles with Kira.

Sisko was truly grateful for Kira's white lie. He honestly didn't feel like dealing with politicians and admirers. He just wanted to talk to his old friends and plan his trip to Earth.

He took a seat at the head of the long conference table, happy to see Dax and Kira by his side again.

There were so many memories attached to the wardroom: negotiations with ambassadors from all over the galaxy, the signing of the Federation-Dominion peace treaty and, most importantly, the briefing sessions with his senior staff. Sisko realized how much he missed his old crew and wondered if it was possible to bring everyone back together again.

"I assume Chief O'Brien is still a professor at Starfleet Academy back on Earth?"

Dax nodded in confirmation. "I bet he's going to be overjoyed to see you".

"I'll make sure to invite him and his family over for dinner in New Orleans".

"His daughter is a musician and Kirayoshi has recently become a Starfleet cadet, you know," Kira said, pride evident in her voice as if she was talking about her own children.

After all, she did give birth to Yoshi after Keiko had been injured in a shuttle accident and the baby had to be transferred to Kira's womb. She subsequently became a part of the O'Brien family and they still kept in touch, despite the long distance between them.

"He wants to follow in his father's footsteps and become an engineer. Miles is very proud of his children".

"I'm sure he is," Sisko said. "Yoshi will have some big shoes to fill". He then pondered something for a while and turned to Dax again. "What about Dr Bashir? Is he still the station's CMO? I'm sure the news of my arrival would have reached him by now".

Sisko wondered why the brilliant doctor failed to show up yet. He expected Julian to storm the wardroom any minute now, dripping with enthusiasm and brightening the room with his positive energy.

Ezri's face fell at the mention of her former lover.

Kira also looked somber but decided to answer for her friend. "Julian retired from Starfleet eight years ago".

"Retired?!" Sisko was shocked to learn that the youngest member of his crew was the first one to retire. A knot of worry formed in his stomach. "And you haven't heard a word from his since, Old Man?"

"As far as I know, he settled down on the Teplan homeworld in the Gamma Quadrant" Dax explained, her eyes still cast downwards.

"Teplan… that rings a bell". Sisko furrowed his brows, trying to recall any information regarding the planet.

"The entire population of the planet was infected by a Blight also known as the Quickening," Ezri explained. "Jadzia and Julian visited the Teplan world in 2372. Julian couldn't find the cure for the virus but he eventually developed a vaccine that would prevent transmission of the Blight to future generations".

"Ah yes, I remember now," Sisko said, but he was still confused as to why Julian would choose to live there.

"Eight years ago, Julian volunteered to coordinate relief efforts for the Teplan homeworld," Dax continued. "He was supposed to come back to DS9 after three months. He never did".

"Any idea why?" Sisko asked.

Kira shook her head. "The planet is cut off from all subspace communications. The Teplans infected with the Quickening cannot be exposed to any kind of electromagnetic fields. We haven't been able to contact Julian in years".

"I visited Julian as soon as I found out about his decision to retire from Starfleet and remain on that planet," Dax said, recalling the last time the two of them saw each other. It was a painful memory, one that she learned to push away to the back of her mind. "He said he was doing fine and that he didn't want to go back to DS9".

Sisko raised his eyebrow, silently urging the Trill to elaborate.

"I think he fell in love with a local woman and decided to stay," Dax said, attempting to cover up her pain with a noncommittal shrug.

She couldn't really blame Julian, could she? They'd broken up a year before he decided to join the Teplan relief effort. They remained friends and, despite the initial awkwardness between them, they eventually got along just fine. In hindsight, however, Ezri suspected Julian was more hurt by their amicable breakup that he let on. No wonder he was so eager to leave the station and start a new life. Still, Ezri remembered how horrible she felt when he adamantly announced that he was not coming back. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at first, then her guilt turned into anger, ultimately settling for reluctant acceptance.

Sisko took a minute to let the information sink in. It all seemed to make sense but he just couldn't shake an unnerving feeling that something was wrong. Something didn't add up, but he wasn't sure what it was. He decided he needed to delve into the matter further.

He finally spoke up. "After we make a stop in New Orleans, I'd like to visit that Teplan world as well".

Kira and Dax shared a surprised glance.

"I hope that won't be a problem Captain Kira? Old Man?"

Dax thought about it for a while and finally decided she wasn't especially hostile to the idea of seeing Julian again. "I'm in," she declared, regaining her confident tone.

"I'm afraid I won't be joining you," Kira said. "Someone needs to stay here and make sure the station is still in one piece after you get back".

Sisko nodded in understanding. Then the chirping sound of their combadges filled the wardroom.

"Worf to Sisko and Kira. The Defiant is ready," the Klingon announced.

Sisko had a sparkle in his eyes, eager to set foot on his beloved ship once again.

"Then let's not keep her waiting".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who took the time to read the story. A special thanks to those who left a review. It means a lot!


	3. Fathers and Sons

As soon as Benjamin beamed down just outside of the family restaurant in New Orleans, he was immediately embraced by Kasidy and Jake. They had been waiting for this moment for sixteen years and when it finally happened – when their beloved husband and father finally came back – they couldn’t stop the tears of joy flowing down their cheeks.

Joseph was standing awkwardly outside of their little circle, unsure how to greet his father. He didn't really know him apart from the countless stories he'd been told by Jake and his mother. He had to admit, the picture they painted of his long-gone father was quite remarkable: a Starfleet Captain, Dominion War hero, and the Emissary to the Bajoran Prophets who had joined them in the Celestial Temple several months before Joseph was even born. How was he supposed to approach such a legend? What was he expected to say?

It didn't take long for Kasidy to acknowledge her sixteen-year-old son's uneasiness. She silently encouraged the boy to come closer.

"Benjamin, I believe this young man is our son, Joseph" she said, her playful tone relieving some of the tension.

Smiling warmly, Sisko approached him, careful not to intimidate his younger child. Silently studying his son's face, he was happy to see that Joseph had his mother's eyes but the nose and chin were undoubtedly Sisko's. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, he could barely contain the urge to pull him into a tight embrace.

"Hello, Joseph".

"Nice to finally meet you sir…I..I mean _father,_ " the boy said awkwardly, inwardly cringing at his clumsy response.

Sisko chuckled, not to mock the boy but rather to express joy at their long-awaited reunion.

He glanced between his two sons and Kasidy. She didn't change much, looking as beautiful and serene as she did the day he joined the Prophets. Jake, on the other hand, well into his thirties, was no longer the careless, wide-eyed teen he used to be. He had an air of silent confidence and wisdom that come with years of experience. Sisko was thrilled to be with them again.

"I think we have some catching up to do".

Sisko spent the next two days enjoying some quality time with his family, eager to make up for the lost time. He especially loved dining together, listening to his sons’ banter, their anecdotes, and the stories of happiness and sorrow that he sadly hadn’t been a part of. He wanted to know everything about his younger son: his hobbies and dreams, the stories of his childhood, and his relationship with Jake. Judging by the the way his two sons interacted with each other, it was apparent that Jake was more of a father-figure than a brother to Joseph. The youngest of the Sisko's was looking up to his brother, absorbing everything Jake said like a sponge. Benjamin was also proud to learn that Jake had published a successful documentary about the Dominion's occupation of Deep Space Nine. It came as a great relief that despite his absence, his children were doing so well, undoubtedly thanks to Kasidy’s patience and amazing parental skills.

"Hey Joe," Jake said, lightly punching his brother's shoulder, "tell dad about the time you got into a fight with that Vulcan kid".

Joseph hesitated for a moment. "Wasn't exactly my finest hour," he muttered a bit embarrassed.

"Come on man, just tell him," Jake insisted, earning a glare from Joseph. Benjamin’s eyes were shining with anticipation.

The boy let out a sigh, deciding there was no way around the subject.

"So this Vulcan guy said a lot of nasty stuff about humans. Our emotionality made us weak, we’re irrational and blah blah blah…"

Jake chuckled. "And what did you do?"

"Well, I got _emotional_ and I punched him in the face!"

Sisko's joyful laughter filled the room, but Jake wasn't done yet. He was having way too much fun at the expense of his younger sibling.

"And…?" he asked, prompting Joseph to continue.

"And… I broke my wrist and index finger in the process," the boy admitted, his tone flat. "It's like his face was made of solid bricks".

Sisko smiled knowingly as he recalled his own pitiful fight with an arrogant Vulcan named Solok. It was an ugly feud that lasted for over a decade before finally being resolved in one of Quark's holosuites. It seemed Joseph inherited his father's fiery temper.

"If that's any consolation son, I know exactly what it feels like to break a few bones in a fight with a Vulcan," Sisko said, patting Joseph on his back.

He was about to tell him the story of his moral victory over Solok – the memorable _great_ _manufactured triumph_ – when Kasidy entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but we have guests. Ezri, Worf and Nog are already here and the O'Briens should come by any minute now".

Jake's face brightened at the mention of his old friend.

"Nog's here? We haven't seen each other in years!"

"Well then, don't keep him waiting".

* * *

Stepping out of the shuttlecraft, an elderly Cardassian took a moment to scan his surroundings. The planet's predominant colors of various shades of browns and grays certainly did not appeal to his sense of aesthetics. He gazed at the grungy silos-like buildings, their freshly-painted extensions looking oddly out of place. In fact, the entire landscape of the city reflected that peculiar blend of old and new. It was a sight of a devastated world that was slowly rebuilding itself with the help of Federation's most dedicated volunteers. Still, he found the Teplan homeworld to be depressing as it reminded him too much of his own war-ridden home, Cardassia Prime.

Strolling slowly towards the capital's center square, he occupied himself by counting the number of orphanages he passed on his way. Eighteen so far, but he suspected there were many more since the mortality rate on the planet was incredibly high.

He ignored the curios glances of passers-by, knowing that the locals were not used to seeing a member of his people casually wandering the streets. Besides, he was used to being the odd one out after several years of living among Bajorans and Federation citizens on Deep Space Nine. What was harder to ignore, however, was the fact that every adult Teplan was marked by red, spider-like lesions caused by the Blight – a little gift from the Dominion for the planet’s insubordination. 

He then spotted a group of children on their way back from school, their faces bearing no signs of the terminal disease. They had Julian Bashir to thank for that as he was the one who produced the vaccine that would allow the younger generation to live a long and healthy life – a privilege their unfortunate parents had been deprived of.

Bashir was considered a national hero on the Teplan homeworld and the Cardassian had no doubts that everyone knew who he was and where to find him. Not one to take chances though, the man knew exactly who he needed to get the information from. All those years working for the Obsidian Order had thought him to do his research and target his marks with surgical precision.

Approaching the children, he cleared his throat to gain their attention. The kids stopped in their tracks, looking at him wide-eyed. It was clear they had never seen a reptilian face like his before.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Doctor Julian Bashir," he said in his most friendly manner, careful not to frighten the children even more. "Am I right in assuming you have heard of him?"

The kids nodded in confirmation, still a little intimidated by the Cardassian.

After a few seconds of hesitation, a brown-haired boy finally gathered the courage to speak up.

"Are you his friend?" they child asked, his wide hazel eyes fixed upon the older man in intense scrutiny.

"Why, yes. I'd like to thinks so". The Cardassian gave him a warm smile, secretly glad that he managed to engage this particular boy. Everything was going according to the plan.

"What's your name?"

"I am Garak. And what is your name, young man?" Garak asked despite already knowing the answer.

The boy relaxed his shoulders, visibly gaining a bit more confidence. Garak briefly wondered why knowing his name would suddenly put the child at ease. It was almost as if the child was expecting to hear it. 

"My name's Tobian."

Remembering the Cardassian's initial question about Bashir's whereabouts, the child pointed at a large white building which stood in stark contrast to the smaller neglected constructions surrounding it.

"He's at the Central Hospital," Tobian said, then waved his friends goodbye and motioned for Garak to follow him.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes along a dusty road that lead to the hospital. Tobian looked up at his Cardassian companion, gathering up the nerve to ask him a question.

"Are you really a tailor?" he finally asked, confirming Garak’s earlier suspicions.

"Ah, I see my reputation precedes me. I had no idea my dressmaking skills were so well-known in the Gamma Quadrant".

The boy shrugged. "My dad told me about you".

"Is that so?" Garak couldn’t help but smile knowingly. "May I ask, what else did your father say about me?"

"He said you used to by a spy," the boy replied, a hint of curiosity evident in his voice.

Garak let out a wholehearted laugh, startling the child.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear the good doctor hasn't lost his tendency to give in to his vivid imagination." That earned him a confused look from Tobian. “Julian Bashir is your father, correct?”

The boy nodded shyly in confirmation. Garak's smirk grew wider.

"Isn't this a remarkable case of serendipity? Here I am, wandering the streets in search of a dear friend and the first person I talk to happens to be his son! Happy coincidence indeed."

“My father says there is no such thing as coincidence. Everything happens for a reason,” Tobian said, frowning thoughtfully. From what he'd heard about the mysterious Cardassian, he knew his father had a great deal of respect for him. Would he be happy to see him now? After all, they hadn't had guests in a long while...

Garak noticed the child's hesitation, concern creeping into the back of his mind.

"Why the long face?" he asked, pretending to sound casually. "Did I upset you?"

"It's just that… I'm not sure if dad will be able to see you today".

"I'm sure your father has a lot of patients to attend to, but I am certain he'll spare some time from his busy schedule to talk to an old friend," Garak replied, his voice even, careful not to show his increasing sense of uncertainty.

The boy looked down but didn't say anything. Garak decided to temporarily drop the subject, but he couldn't shake the feeling of worry. The gloomy atmosphere surrounding the Teplan world was starting to get to him.

They continued their walk for a few more minutes before finally reaching the entrance to the hospital. Although Cardassians weren't known for their acute sense of hearing, Garak could already pick up the faint sounds of moaning patients and pattering footsteps of nurses and doctors rushing through the hallways. Pulling gently at his sleeve, Tobian ushered him inside.

Garak tried to spot his old friend among the busy hospital staff, his pale-blue eyes darting frantically around the facility. To his disappointment, the tall human doctor was nowhere to be seen. He allowed Tobian to lead him hastily through the maze of dimly-lit corridors until they stopped just outside a hospital ward.

"Please, wait here," Tobian said and entered the room swiftly, a large grayish door sliding silently shut behind him.

Garak decided that eavesdropping was not beneath him and focused his attention on the muffled conversation between father and son.

"Hi daddy," he heard the boy happily greet his father.

"Tobian. Back from school already?" a soft voice asked, the distinctive accent leaving no doubt who the other speaker was. "How was your day?"

Garak could tell the doctor was happy to see his son, but he also sounded somewhat tired… weak…

"It was fine,"the boy answered noncommittally.

"Just fine? Nothing exciting to…" the doctor couldn't finish the sentence, succumbing to a rather violent coughing fit.

"Are you alright, dad?" Tobian asked, his voice alarmed.

A cold shiver ran down the Cardassian's spine at the sound of his friend's distress. He had a very bad feeling about this. Forcing himself not to yield to the temptation of barging into the room uninvited, Garak took a deep breath to calm himself. The very thought of Julian suffering disturbed him greatly.

For all the research he had done before setting foot on the Teplan homeworld, he only discovered that the good doctor had retired from Starfleet, settled on that godforsaken planet, and became a father. No further details. No reason why. Garak was not used to being in the dark, especially when it came to the affairs of the ones he cared about. And truth be told, there was only one of those.

"I'm ok. I'm fine," he heard Julian say, breathing heavily. He was trying to sound reassuring but Garak had no doubts that the doctor was on the brink of exhaustion.

"Maybe you should get some rest?" his son asked quietly. "Your friend is here but I can tell him to come back later".

That seemed to pique Julian's interest. "A friend? Who is it?"

"It's Mister Garak, the Cardassian spy you told me about".

Garak took this as his cue to enter the room, deliberately not waiting for the doctor's reply just in case Julian expressed an unwillingness to see him.

"Ah, dear doctor how good to finally see…" he started to say but stopped mid-sentence as his brain registered Julian's appearance.

Bashir was lying in a hospital bed, his frail body covered by a thin blanket. His dark hair, streaked with strands of silver, was disheveled, and his shortly-trimmed graying beard was doing very little to hide his chapped lips. The reddish circles under his glazed eyes were exaggerated by the sickly pallor of his skin. Worst of all, the left side of the doctor's face was covered in crimson lesions, aggressively spreading from his temple all the way down to his cheek. Garak also spotted several foreboding spidery veins forming on Julian's neck and collar bone.

The Cardassian froze, the sight of his friend leaving him in a state of utter shock. The bouncy, vibrant, youthful man he expected to see was gone, replaced by a gaunt, sickly shadow of his former self. He had no idea how it happened but the good doctor had somehow contracted the Teplan Blight.

Garak silently assessed the extent of the lesions, dread filling the pit of his stomach. It was clear the human must have already entered the terminal stage of the disease.

Julian Bashir was dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read the story.   
> Make sure to stick around for the next chapter :)


	4. Painful Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for the long wait, but I hope you’ll enjoy the chapter.

Sisko looked around the table, his eyes sparkling with excitement at having his family and friends together in one room again. Kasidy was seated next to her husband, taking every opportunity she had to gently touch his shoulder and make eye contact with him.

While Jake and Joseph were laughing at Nog's jokes, Worf was silently devouring his fresh plate of Gagh, and Ezri was exchanging anecdotes with the O'Briens. Sisko smiled fondly to himself as he recalled the times he'd invite his senior staff over for a self-prepared meal in his quarters back in the day.

Feeling his throat becoming increasingly dry, Miles O'Brien gulped down a large glass of water before he resumed telling his lengthy story.  
"…. so we get back to DS9 thinking we'll never have to deal with these little hairy buggers ever again. Then I see _Odo_ , of all people, holding one in his hands! I knew then and there we were in big trouble."  
A hearty laugh from Ezri and Keiko echoed in the room.  
"Jadzia thought the Tribbles were cute," the Trill noted, glancing meaningfully at Worf.  
Taking the bait, the Klingon responded with a grunt. "The Tribbles were an ecological menace. It took us days to clear them off the promenade."  
"Good thing Julian found a way to sterilize them before the situation got completely out of hand," the Chief said, but his amusement quickly faded away. Looking down, he smiled sadly at the memory of his old friend.

The whole room went silent. Bashir's absence from their long-awaited reunion effectively dampened everyone's spirits. Glancing curiously between Dax and Miles, Kasidy decided to speak up and address the elephant in the room.  
"How is Julian doing? Truth be told, I was hoping he'd join us today."  
"Julian moved to the Teplan homeworld eight years ago. We couldn't contact him right away... " Ezri’s voice trailed off, unsure what else to say.  
"I already took care of that," Sisko said enigmatically, earning curious gazes form everybody.  
"What do you mean, Benjamin?" Ezri asked, surprised at the sudden revelation.  
"Let's just say, I've contacted an old acquaintance to do a little reconnaissance."  
Dax smirked knowingly. She should have known Benjamin always had a plan.  
"And does that _old acquaintance_ of yours happen to be famous for his tailoring skills?"

Sisko nodded in confirmation then decided it was a good moment to finally reveal the reason why the Prophets had decided to return him to the corporeal world. Standing up, he straightened his tunic, the unexpected movement earning everyone's undivided attention.  
"First, I'd like to say I'm very happy to see all of you again. We all miss doctor Bashir and I assure you, I'll do everything I can to bring him back to DS9".  
His announcement relieved some of the tension in the room but Sisko wasn't finished yet. "Which brings me to my next point. I know I've been gone for a long time, but I want you to know there is a reason why I returned from the Celestial Temple after sixteen years." He paused for a moment, glancing at everyone's surprised expressions.  
Kasidy's eyebrows furrowed, her face betraying a mix of worry and anticipation. They all listened attentively to what he had to say.

"The Prophets have a plan for all of us, and although I don't exactly know what it is, I do know one thing…," Sisko continued, leaning down, both hands on the table. "I want you to come back to Deep Space Nine with me."

His request was directed mainly at his family and the O'Briens, since Dax, Worf and Nog were already stationed at DS9. Miles glanced unsurely at his wife, trying to read her facial expression. He had to admit, after years of teaching cadets the arcane details of engineering at Starfleet Academy, he secretly longed for some excitement and a sense of adventure in his life. Working as a professor undoubtedly had its advantages – and he really liked his job, too – but Miles O'Brien had always considered himself to be a man of action. Keiko knew that about him. On more than one occasion, she'd catch him staring idly through the window, deep in thought, wondering if he'd ever have the chance to feel that magnificent rush of adrenaline again when asked to reconfigure the sensor relays or fix the power generator in half the time he'd normally need to perform the task.

Keiko put her hand over Miles', giving it a gentle squeeze. She was afraid something like this would come up eventually, but she also knew she couldn't just tell her husband not to go. He'd pretend it was alright, of course, but she knew deep inside he'd be miserable.  
"You really want to go, don't you?" She silently asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
He nodded, looking at her almost pleadingly.  
"What about the kids?"  
"Molly's all grown up now," he replied. "And besides, she's touring with her band around the Orion Galaxy – we see her once in a blue moon these days anyway."  
"And Yoshi?"  
Miles rubbed his chin, thinking about his teenage son, then his face lit up at a sudden realization. "They have a hiatus coming up at the Academy. He could come to DS9 with us. I'd show him some real engineering conundrums over there! It'd be a great learning experience for him and certainly a valuable point to add to his resume!"  
Smiling to herself, Keiko shook her head and led out a loud sigh. "And here I was, thinking I'd never have to sleep in one of those terrible Cardassian beds again."  
Miles' chubby face lit up with joy. He kissed his wife on the cheek and turned to Sisko. "I guess that means we're going".  
Benjamin clasped his hands together. "Excellent!"

It was Jake's turn to make a decision, though, he'd already mentally packed his bags.  
"I consider Deep Space Nine to be my second home. There's no way I'm not going, dad."  
His announcement earned a wide grin from his father.  
Joseph could barely contain his excitement. He'd heard so much about the station over the years and now he'd have a chance to actually experience what it was like to live there.  
"I can't wait! It's gonna be awesome!" the boy exclaimed, making Benjamin, Dax and Miles chuckle at his enthusiasm.

Sisko glanced expectantly at his wife but his heart sank upon seeing Kasidy's somber expression. Without saying a word, she got up from the table and left the room.

* * *

Taking several deep breaths, Kasidy tried to calm herself down but that didn't stop her from pacing around the room nervously. Her husband's announcement effectively burst her bubble of hope that they would finally settle down on Earth and live a normal life for once. She recalled the conversation they had sixteen years ago, when he came to her in a vision, shortly after his disappearance.

_When will you be back?_   
_It's hard to say - maybe a year, maybe... yesterday. But I will be back._   
_And I will be waiting._

Looking out the window at the early-afternoon sky, Kasidy imagined the wormhole emerging from the large cumulus clouds and silently cursed the Prophets. She almost jumped as she felt the weight of two strong arms on her shoulders.  
"What's wrong?" Her husband's soothing voice whisper in her ear.  
Swirling around to face him, she shrugged off his hands and gave him a stern glare.  
"What's wrong?! Two days, Benjamin! It's been two days since you came back after _sixteen years_ of being gone, and you already want to leave again!"  
"I want you to come with me," he calmly replied.  
"I have a life here, Ben! I have responsibilities…," she started, finding it increasingly difficult to put the avalanche of thoughts into coherent sentences. "And….and, what about the restaurant?! Who's going to take care of the restaurant?"  
"You can leave it to Nathan. He's an excellent chef and he's been working here for almost 30 years. I'm sure he'll do a great job." Sisko’s collected demeanor was intact. "But I think we both know, this isn't about the restaurant, is it?"

Kasidy's anger faltered, turning into outward sadness. Dropping her guard down, she allowed her emotions to flow.  
"You're right," she admitted and looked him straight in the eyes, tears welling up in hers. "This isn't about the restaurant, this is about you. Look, when I married you, I thought I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew about your connection to the Prophets. I knew you had a destiny to fulfill and yes, I knew the Prophets had warned us about the sorrow! But it's been sixteen years, Ben. Sixteen years of raising our son by myself, sixteen years of wondering when or _if_ you're going to come back."  
"I made a promise to you that I would. And I'm here now," he replied, his fingers gently cupping her chin.  
"Yes, and don't get me wrong, I am so happy that you're finally home. But you come back as if nothing happened, expecting me to drop everything and just follow you to DS9 without hesitation. But what happens if we all go and the Prophets decide to take you away once more? I won't be able to handle losing you again! And neither will Jake. We need you, Ben. Not some vague visions and dreams of you. We want you to be a part of the family again. And Joseph needs his father, too!"

Sisko then realized how insecure and lonely she must have felt throughout the years he'd been gone. The memory of the day he disappeared was seared into her soul, like a painful brand, and it would remain with her forever. A strong sense of guilt and regret overcame him. All he wanted to do at that moment was to make her feel safe and loved again. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and planted a soft kiss on her lips, feeling the salty taste of her tears.  
"I promise you, Kasidy, I will never leave you again." He pulled her tight against his chest. "I love you".  
"I love you, too."  
"I know you've been through a lot, and it's unfair of me to ask you to give everything up and just-" Benjamin started, but she silenced him by putting her finger over his lips.  
"You promised me that you wouldn't leave again," she said, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. "And I will hold you to your word, no matter what part of the galaxy we'll find ourselves in."

Sisko relaxed his shoulders and let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. "Does that mean you'll come with us?"  
Brushing her tears away, she smiled gently. "Can't let you boys have all the fun now, can I?"

* * *

Garak stood in silent shock upon seeing his old friend in such a terrible condition. Realizing that he'd been staring, he quickly plastered on his best fake smile and forced his voice to sound casual. "Hello, Julian. Long time no see."  
"Garak, I didn't expect to see you, of all people," Bashir replied, subconsciously pulling his sleeves down to hide the red lesions that covered his hands. The Cardassian pretended not to notice.

An awkward silence fell between them until Julian spoke up again. "I see you've already met my son, Tobian?" He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.  
"Yes, I have - quite a remarkable young man," Garak said, earning a flash of smile from the child.

With some effort, Bashir slowly sat up and gestured for Garak to take a seat in the chair beside his bed. "Tobian, why don't you go outside and play."  
The boy nodded in understanding, knowing it was one of these moments when adults needed to talk alone.  
"See you later dad. Bye, Mister Garak!"

As fond as he was of the boy, Garak was glad he could talk more openly with his friend without the child listening to their conversation. There were a lot of questions formulating in his mind, but he knew he had to tread carefully in navigating the murky waters of Julian's current predicament.  
"How old is Tobian?"  
"He's almost seven," Julian answered, a sad smile crossing his face. "His birthday's next month. He made me promise I'd live long enough to celebrate it with him…"

The doctor suddenly let out a lung-shattering cough, prompting Garak to stand up, ready to assist him if necessary. Julian waved him away as his breathing finally evened out.  
"I hate making promises I can't keep." He said quietly, the deep-rooted sadness in his voice almost palpable in the room.  
Garak looked at him thoughtfully but decided not to address that particular issue just yet. "Your son seems to be incredibly self-reliant. In fact, most of the children I've seen on my way here were quite independent."  
"They have to be. They go to school by themselves. They dress up and prepare meals by themselves. We don't even have to tell them to tidy their rooms. They need to learn how to live on their own fairly quickly. They can't rely on their parents' support for a long time. Most of them become orphans before they even reach their teens."  
"I assume the Federation supports the Teplan children by sending down volunteers to help. I've seen at least a dozen of orphanages on the outskirts of the city".

Resting his head back, Bashir closed his eyes tiredly. "Without the Federation's help, most of these children would die on the street. Still, there are five times as many Teplan orphans as volunteers."  
"I see," Garak said then decided it was time to change the subject. "Tell me doctor, will I have the pleasure of meeting Tobian's mother?"  
Bashir opened his eyes, his face betraying deep sorrow. Garak immediately regretted his question but it was too late to take it back.  
"Yanika died last year," he said simply, without providing any additional information.  
  
Garak figured she must have been a Teplan woman who died of the Quickening. He knew that asking Bashir to reveal more details about his late partner would only cause him more pain – and pain was the last thing his bedridden friend needed right now. The Cardassian decided he disliked the Teplan homeworld more with each second. Everything about that planet reeked with misery and anguish. Every topic of their conversation seemed to lead to the same hopeless conclusion: this place had nothing to offer but slow and painful death.

Sensing his friend's discomfort, Bashir forced a faint smile. "She was a good woman. We were very happy together. She gave me Tobian and he's the most important person in my life. I know you must think this place is dreadful, but I actually grew quite fond of it."  
The Cardassian couldn't help but let out a sad chuckle. "Always the optimist, Julian."

Bashir shrugged at his remark then winced as an unexpected wave of pain washed over his body. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he tried not to let it show that he was completely exhausted. He didn't want Garak to know how hard it was for him to muster up the energy to even stay awake at that point. Perhaps it was Garak's turn to do most of the talking.  
"Tell me about Cardassia Prime."  
"I'm afraid there's not much to talk about," Garak replied, waving his hand dismissively. "The Dominion war left Cardassia's infrastructure and economy in tatters. The Federation is doing its best to help our government rebuild the largest cities but it will take decades, perhaps even centuries, before Cardassia returns to its glory days. And to add insult to injury, even the Bajorans sent medical supplies and equipment as a gesture of reconciliation." Garak’s voice held an odd mixture of disgust and amusement.

Bashir shook his head in disbelief. "The Bajorans are helping the Cardassians. Now I've heard everything."  
"Ironic, isn't it? Humiliating! I guess we brought it upon ourselves."  
"Look at the bright side Garak," Bashir said, his tired voice barely above a whisper.  
"I wasn't aware there _is_ a bright side. Please, enlighten me doctor."

"I was hoping you'd come up with something. I've got nothing." They shared a quiet chuckle at that.

"I'm glad to hear your wit hasn't lost its sharp edge," Garak deadpanned but his amused expression turned to one of concern as he noticed sweat droplets formulating on Bashir's forehead."I'd better go. You need to rest."

As he hurriedly stood up from his chair and turned to leave, he heard Bashir calling after him, "Garak, wait."  
The Cardassian turned around to face his sickly friend. "Is there something you need, doctor?"  
"Stay," Julian pleaded. "I can rest later. Besides, you've done such a good job avoiding the topic, it's only fair that you get to ask now."

Garak knew exactly which _topic_ the human was referring to. Nonetheless, his concern over Bashir's health outweighed his curiosity.  
"Are you sure you don't want to take a nap? We can continue our conversation later."  
Julian slowly shook his head. "Let's just get it over with."  
"Doctor, this is not an interrogation," Garak said in a mock-hurt tone, but then, in a more serious manner, he added, "you don't have to tell me anything, Julian."

"I know," Bashir said and smiled tiredly."But I want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their conversation will continue in the next chapter, the mystery of Bashir's illness finally revealed. Stay tuned!


End file.
